dcfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Fanon Shows/@comment-24.212.213.29-20131104140506
My Imaginary Plot: it was a Nice Day at Royal Prep and Sofia Lost her Diary,She and Vivian Must Find it Before Someone reads it.Meanwhile Princess Leena Has a Crush on Prince Dastan and Tell Maya Not to Tell him or Anyone. Amber Finds Sofia's Diary and agrees to return it to her,But when She trips on something the Book opens then sees something about her.Sofia Blames Amber for Almost Ruining her Friendship With Jade and Ruby During the Royal Slumber Party.Amber says it's not her fault and continues to read along with Cleo and Hildegard and learns Sofia's thoughts about them. Leena Discovers that Maya Betrays her Trust and Vows to Never Trust,Speak and Forgive her Again.Sofia gasps arrived.Sofia then complains that they told everyone her embarrassing secrets, and a mutter goes up from the crowd. Amber,Cleo and Hildegard turn around to see it for the first time.Amber tries to apologize,but Sofia is too distraught to hear and commands her to not touch her. At that moment,a Nice Prince comes up and asks if the rash ever cleared up.Sofia bursts into tears and runs away. Amber and her Friends gather in front of the school and Realize that everything what Sofia says about them is True,Hildegard Refuses to Apologize After Sofia calls her a Royal Spoiled,Selfish Brat in her Diary until Amber asks how she'd feel if every one Knew Her Embarrassing Secrets,Hildy Imagines and instantly decides that they need to go apologize to Sofia.They then go to her castle,where she is huddled under the covers.Sofia said she'll never forgive them and leaves. Outside of the Castle Amber Runs into Jade and Ruby who Where Sofia is,Amber Tells Them Happened at School and Tells them What Happened During the Royal Slumber Party.Jade and Ruby Decided to helps Amber to Win Sofia's Trust Back.Girls Then proceed to spread good rumors and Things about Sofia.and they were all happy. Maya then says she'll go talk to Sofia and get her to come back. Maya,Jade and Ruby goes into Sofia's room and Talks her,Maya Tells Sofia About what Happened between Her and Leena Today,after Sofia Comes out of her Covers,Jade and Ruby states that They were never that angry at Sofia During the Royal Slumber Party,but was afraid that they'll Lose her forever after being a Princess.Maya asks Sofia if She Ever Hated Amber and Sofia says "No" Because She Believes that Amber and her Friends Have a Big Kind Hearts and Still Loves her.but she then decides to go for it after Ruby Makes a Funny Face to Make Sofia Laugh,Jade Tickle Sofia and Maya Gives Sofia a Special Hug to Cheer her up.Maya Also Admires Sofia's Nightgown and Tell her that Leena has the Same one.So Sofia got Dressed and She Went Back to Royal Prep. At the Royal Prep, Sofia sees people walk by talking about how awesome she is, hears rumors about it, and She asks Maya what they did, and they tell her that they fixed it.When Sofia sees Amber and her Friends,Sofia Finally Found it in her Heart to Forgive them and Tells Amber that She Never Hated her Because she Knows Deep down Amber and her Friends have a Kind heart and Still Loves her.When Amber,Cleo and Hildegard hugs Sofia in Tear,They Promise her that they'll Try to be Nice,Kind,Respectful,Supportive and Better Princesses and Friends Jade and Ruby.Sofia Manages to Convince Leena to Forgive Maya for her Mistake,She Accepts it and Gives Maya a Big Hug and tells her that she Loves her.Cleo gives Sofia a present: a lock for her diary.she takes it gladly, then opens the book and checks something off her to-do list: being the most Popular Princess.Caleb and Dastan comes up and asks Sofia and Leena for a Playdate and They accept. At night Queen Miranda tells Sofia how proud she was of her,Not Just for Forgive amber,but the nice things she said about amber and She Tells Sofia that a true princess always Forgives Someone for a Mistake they Made.Miranda Also Kiss Sofia Goodnight and Leaves.Amber Came to Sofia's Room and Tells her that First thing in the Morning they're Going to Spend some sister time Together along with Princesses Maya and Leena Since they Made up Too.Sofia and Amber Sleep together for 1 Night and tell how much they still Love each other after they Hugged and Tickles Each Other.